Naruto in a Demon World
by J13FireFox
Summary: After fighting Sasuke for the final time we accidentally opened up a worm hole, so after saving his ass I get sucked in
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO DEADBEAT AUTHOR HERE ONCE MORE**

**Well this story is just a little crossover with naruto and Kimetsu no yaiba hope you enjoy**

**Quick note I am very very very bad at descriptions so I'm not going to include them, the only crappy description I'm going to give is naruto so just type up the others names pls**

* * *

_**How did this happen**_

A 13 year old boy was running through a snow covered forest with a small unconscious girl on his back

"Nezuko...don't die." The boy looked like he was terrified and exhausted beyond comprehension almost as if he saw...a demon

"Don't die."

"I'm gonna save you."

"You can't die." Tears we're starting to collect in his eyes as he talked

"Your big brother is definitely going to save you!" Yelling to the heavens he continued walking no matter how exhausted he was

* * *

A lone male was meditating in a room inside of a shack at the summit of a mountain with candles surrounding him

He looked to be around 18 years old with shaggy sun kissed blonde hair with white tips that dropped down to his shoulder. The man was muscular having a body that looked built for agility and speed while giving the appearance that it could break the hardest of stone and a narrow jaw. The man was wearing a long black cloak**(think of Sasuke gaiden cloak)**that went all the way down to his shins were black sandals that protected all but the toes. Underneath the cloak was a dark and tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his toned arms**(think of zabuza second look)** with a strip of leather going diagonally around his upper body and baggy dark red pants that were held up by an orange rope the pants were tapped at shins. He had a necklace around his neck that held a green crystal and tied around his forehead was a long piece of orange cloth that had a piece of metal with an engraved leaf symbol attached to the cloth. The last things he had were two swords, the first was a long chokuto with a black scabbard and a matching hilt that was carried horizontally on his waist by the rope, the second sword was a large broadsword that was as tall as an average man and was shaped like a butcher knife, the blade has the cut out of a circle near the top and a semi cut out circle near the handle, the broadsword was held by the leather strap that the man was wearing. The things that really stood out was that he had three fox like marks on both of his cheeks and two horn on his forehead

The man had his eyes closed and didn't open them even when he heard footsteps approaching him. The footsteps belonged to an old man wearing a traditional goblin mask

"Naruto-san." The old man began to speak in his calm and soft voice

A single eye opened partially in a lazy drawl that revealed a part of a blood red eye

"Yes Urokodaki-san?" The way that he spoke was in such a relaxed and easygoing way that it would've made anyone relaxed

"I'll be going to find a boy that's accompanied with a demon girl, I'll return later this evening." Well shit everyone but urokodaki it would seem, but this was very interesting a boy with a demon, that's going to be a first

"Really why?" Naruto still spoke in his relaxed voice but there was now a spark of interest

"Tomioka says that the girl won't hurt a human." There was some skepticism in the old man's voice, not much but it was there

"You are going to train him aren't you." The old man nodded

"If the girl doesn't hurt humans yes."

Naruto nodded his head before closing his eye once more

"Good luck Urokodaki-san." Just as the retired Hashira was about to leave he spoke one more time

"If you're willing, put traps around the mountain." Without another word the old man left the shack

Letting a small smile come to his lips naruto already knew that something big was going to happen

Well summary time apparently, it all happened about a year ago while he and Sasuke were fighting kaguya, the blonde was using a broken kubikiribocho that he was able to snatch from sasukes friend suigetsu was his name or something like that anyhow after seeing the blood dripping off the broken blade he got this idea of what would happen if another Akatsuki came to be and if they tried to revive the bunny god again so without the knowledge of the others he decided to do something really fucking idiotic

After going into his head to talk with sage-jiji in the premise that he was going to try and get more advice from the sage he explained to the founder of chakra his worries and the sage couldn't deny his reasoning. So right before he and Sasuke were about to seal the god he took the moon part from Sasuke and made himself absorb kaguya consequences be damned. He shouldn't have done that because after he killed that coward black Zetsu he felt really freakin tired and the whole becoming a god came with changes so his hair color change slightly and he got those rinne-sharingan eyes along with some cool horns

Sasuke didn't really complain about having his moon part taken away since it was to stop kaguya but then the teme said that he was going to start this whole fucking revolution so that was a no go. After both of their asses got beat both him and Sasuke reached an understanding of each other when they were laying on the ground that's were shit started getting serious

Apparently him and Sasuke fighting caused this black hole from a rasengan vs. chidori so he came to two options save himself by using the last of his chakra to move away or save Sasuke who was going to die from blood loss because of his stump if he didn't get help. He obviously chose the second option and grabbed the Uchiha before throwing him to where he sensed Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. He fell to the ground and grabbed sasuke's discarded sword in an effort to stick it in the ground sadly he didn't have the strength to pull it out of the scabbard and soon after he was sucked into the black hole

When he was moving through space some more changes happened, the first being that he was absorbing the Biju, after crying his heart out and tearfully saying goodbye to his friends at their last moments he got their chakra for himself. That actually made some changes to his personality, something that he actually noticed while going through space as he felt his easy going spirit and some traits from all the Biju all coming together

Shukaku's craziness along with his control over sand

Matatabi's protectiveness that came with her hellfire

Isobu's laziness came with control of water and coral

Son Goku's motivation went with his lava

Kokou's calmness was with steam

Saiken's kindness came with poison

Chomei's excitement made him get control over insects

Gyuki's intelligence granted him a knowledge of seals

Kurama's bloodlust that came with the ability to sense negativity

So after getting traits from the Biju he got his arm back which was pretty cool even though it was excruciating painful then the fact he was popped out through the wormhole into this place at night several hundred feet in the air before he crash landed right on top of the mountain urokodaki-san lived near. When the old man found him several hours later it was an interesting experience

At first the man tried to cut off his neck because he saw his special traits and thought that he was a demon, but fortunately the man's sword couldn't cut through his neck which was great but then the old man grew mad saying something about an upper moon and tied him up with some rope and dragged him across the mountain all the way down to the summit. Naruto actually passed out halfway during the trek. When he woke up the blonde was inside a shack while laying down on a futon

After a while of just looking at his surroundings, he was able to see his two blades and his torn leaf headband on the floor. After that isobu's relaxation *laziness* came into play and he just decided to lay down on the futon. But just as he was about to get some shut eye the old man came and promptly apologized for trying to kill him. Next came 20 questions as the old man kept interrogating him about demons to which this loveable blonde kept giving bullshit responses

After a while urokodaki-san just let him be. After lazing around for a couple of days recovering his strength this guy tomioka suddenly pops out of nowhere, at first he looked like a chill guy but then the bastard tried to kill him. Now boys and girls, naruto spent the last couple of days just being lazy and recovering his strength so at that moment he was strong enough to fight with obito for a couple of minutes so he knocked out the guy. Later urokodaki-san came and he was very unamused that the blonde knocked out his student but after the misunderstanding was cleared he and the old man waited for the water pillar to wake up from his nap.

It was actually a couple of hours before the man finally woke up and once again that man tried to fight him, the fucking nerve of the supposedly calm man made him frown to this very day, but thats not the point so it came to no surprise that the blonde almost knocked him out again only to be stopped by urokodaki-san as he explained the situation to his former disciple. While the man was reluctant to believe that the blonde wasn't a demon he did accept that naruto wasn't a demon

Well he was forced to accept it when the blonde went outside in the day time and didn't die

After that the man just let him be and the two were actually able to start a conversation, much to the relief of urokodaki. After resting for a view more weeks the blonde was back in peak condition so the first thing he did was train how to use kusanagi and kubikiribocho. It was frustrating at first since he had never really used a sword until the fight with kaguya and that was mainly on pure instinct rather than technique but thankfully urokodaki decided to lend him a hand

The elder taught him the basics, and when he was adequate enough the old man gave him some scrolls on advanced forms. But there was one thing that the blonde was really grateful for as the Jiji taught him how to use his breath. At first it was confusing as there were patterns on how to inhale and exhale but soon after the blonde was able to do it correctly.

It was amazing what breathing and chakra could do together

The elder almost had a heart attack the moment that a kage bunshin came into existence. After being interrogated some more the blonde began training to master what he was taught. After some months along with kage bunshin spam the blonde wholeheartedly though that he was a master at Kenjutsu but like any other master he needed his own form

So as a way to honor the Biju he ultimately thought up of ideas to make his forms match their chakra. And as of this very moment he is in the process of finishing matatabi's form and very soon he will start to work on isobu's

And now he is just being lazy inside the shack, that is where he currently is at

Blowing out the candles that surrounded him he stood up from the ground. He let his back and other bones crack, letting out a sigh of relief when he did so before the red eyed teen went outside of the shack to go set up traps around the mountain

"Hope the kid is prepared for hell."

* * *

Two pairs of footsteps approached the small shack, one was calm and soft while the other was heavy and frantic

Urokodaki and tanjiro(with nezuko) have arrived

The elder opened the door to his shack, noticing the blonde was nowhere in sight he nodded to himself seeing that he wouldn't need to wait until tomorrow to train tanjiro before leaving some of his belongings

"S-so...did I...pass the test?" The hope that filled the boy's voice almost made him smile, the little man was so ignorant to the hell ahead of him

"The test begins now. Climb the mountain." Wide horror filled eyes were his response

It almost made the old man chuckle

* * *

**You know I knew that I was going to enjoy this but holy hell I didn't think I was going to enjoy it this much **

**Anyhow I'm sorry if my grammar isn't really up to code since I'm typing all of this on my phone and some mistakes can be slipped through but I hope you can all enjoy it**

**Review pls, help me upgrade my story**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the people who favorited and reviewed I hope you will still continue to enjoy my story no matter how crappy it is**

**And to one Escanor fellow from the review section I completely agree with your logic, but in this story naruto is just going to be op because it is fun to write op stories but on another note I do plan to make another narutoxdemon slayer story around the end of October that does make him struggle some so I hope you will read that and review to see if I need to improve, but as I said before this is just an op naruto story, also please don't be so formal I'm just a normal teenage boy , and some people leaving criticism isn't going to make me blow a gasket **

**On another note I think that I might update every once a week since I'm going to try and make the chapters longer and I don't want to rush the story too much**

* * *

After leaving nezuko at the shack urokodaki and tanjiro began to trek up the mountain

Now there are two types of people in the world, those that are successful and can walk through the hardest of trials with minimal effort and those that struggle and 'die'

As of right now tanjiro is the latter

'I'm already tired. My legs are getting weak...I'm dizzy.' The preteen was gasping for breath at this point and looked as if he would pass out from exhaustion

Thankfully his sensei(?) stopped a few feet in front of him

Turning around to face his pupil the former Hashira spoke "Now you must descend to the house at the foot of the mountain. This time I will not wait until sunrise."

Tanjiro was given a shock to see his sensei disappear afterwards

'Is that all?' The preteen was a little surprised at the simplicity of the challenge before he noticed his surroundings

'Oh I get it. He thinks I'll get lost in this thick fog.' His breath was starting to get slightly under his control now

'I just have to get back before sunrise. That's easy I have a sharp nose! I've already memorized urokodaki's scent.' A smile began to form on his face before he began to run back down to the summit

'Even if I can't see him, I can still follow him all the way.' That was his thought process until his foot hit a piece of rope

Before knowing what was happening tanjiro let out a cry of pain as he was assaulted by a barrage of rocks that were covered in orange paint

'Who's throwing rocks!? The paint is covering my eye!' Being preoccupied with his current dilemma the preteen didn't see the pitfall that was around him before falling down into the hole

'A COVERED PIT!' After landing down harshly upon his back tanjiro began to stare up into the starless night sky until he finally realized his real challenge

'I get it!' Starting to get up from the harsh ground ignoring the pain his back sustained tanjiro began to climb out of the pit

'These are all traps. That's the challenge!' The preteen began to crawl out before he felt a piece of rope bend under his palm

'Uh Oh!' Quickly lifting his hand up and getting to his feet the haori wearing boy tried to check his surroundings for a type of trap, never realizing the log behind him until it crashed right on his spine sending him tumbling to the ground before he hastily stood up

'Crap, Crap, Crap.' The severity of the situation was finally beginning to set in as he took large breaths

`If I keep setting setting off every trap I won't get down the mountain by the morning.' Continuing to take large breaths the student began to notice his area once more

'The air's so thin I can barely breathe! It's so much worse than the mountain we lived on!' Tanjiro began to panic slightly as he started to grab his chest, right where his heart was

'That's why I feel so tired and dizzy.' Tanjiro began to run as fast as he could in hopes he could get to an area with thicker air but doubt was clouding his mind

'Will I make it back?' I might pass out!' As he continued to run though he continued to harden his resolve simultaneously

'No! I gotta make it back!' The teen began sliding his sandals across the ground to come to a halt

'Get your breathing under control.' It was becoming easier to breathe the more he calmed down 'And sniff out each of those traps!' Tanjiro closed his eyes and began to concentrate, not long after he was able to sniff out his area

Snapping open his eyes with determination blazing within Tanjiro began to sprint all the while knowing where the traps would be

Hitting a rope that laid on the ground with his foot Tanjiro continued running making sure to dodge the logs that were flying at him, never turning around to look at the aftermath

Almost tripping after hitting another piece of rope Tanjiro caught himself just in time for planks of wood to narrowly miss him, continuing to run the teen made sure to duck over a rope that was suspended in the air but his foot touched the top of another that was close to the ground

Dodging to the left just in time for another log to come flying at him the burgundy teen continued to run making sure so avoid a couple of more traps

'Right! I've got it! I've got it! Traps set by human hands have a slightly different smell after all!' Sadly he was soon lifted up in the air via a hidden bamboo covered in orange paint to the stomach the moment he took another step

While in the air Tanjiro was then slammed into the ground with another painted bamboo that made dust cloud around him

Groggily trying to lift himself up the teen soon saw with his obscured vision four more orange bamboos trying to slam him once more

'But that doesn't mean…' Raising his arms to try and brace himself Tanjiro waited for the impact which soon came with paint and pain going around his arms

'I'm suddenly athletic enough to dodge every single one of them!'

Walking through the dust painfully he raised his hand to support himself against a tree but still didn't rest

'I'm gonna make it back no matter what!' Falling to the ground slightly Tanjiro braced himself and began to run down the mountain once more with vigor in his eyes

'NEZUKO!' Continuing on his path he never noticed the lazy red eyes that were watching him from above

"Well he is determined I'll give him that." A grin began to form on his lips once he noticed that half of the 13 year old's body was covered in his orange paint

"Tanjiro…you are going to be a fun guy."

* * *

Back at the shack a keeping Nezuko was laid out on a futon before being covered up with some blankets from urokodaki

The old man looked outside of his wooden window to see that it was close to sunrise, but that didn't matter as the door began to slide open to show an injured and tired orange Tanjiro in the process of taking deep ragged breaths

"I...have...returned." That was all the boy could say before he fell to his knees

Urokodaki started to remember the words that giyu sent him before coming to a conclusion

"I accept you as my student...Tanjiro Kamado." The sun finally began to rise, in the process showing the forest once hidden from the night and one certain blonde on top of the roof

Taking a look at the passed out preteen naruto couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that this was never going to suffice to the other types of hell he had in store for Tanjiro

Jumping off the roof the blonde gently picked up the orange covered boy before taking off the clothes that were covered in paint, leaving the boy in his undergarments, and quickly put him on the futon that urokodaki laid out moments before

Sitting down on his knees naruto accepted the wet cloth urokodaki prepared and began to clean the blood and dirt from most of Tanjiro's body, he made sure to rub the orange parts really good

"How did he do?" Urkodaki's voice reached his ears

"Overall...he did a good job." Remembering the determination that was shining inside the boys eyes made a smile come upon his face, it reminded him of when he was 13 and going through his hell...good times

Covering up the boy, naruto began to face the cloud wearing jiji, he began to explain

"Tanjiro isn't athletic enough, but he is a quick learner and like giyu mentioned before has a great sense of smell." Some images of a pain filled Tanjiro filled his head

"Knows how to ignore pain too." Turning his head once more naruto decided to heal the boy of most of his injuries, after all can't have him feeling better on only the second day

Putting his palm on Tanjiro's chest a green glow began to emit from his hand

"**Iryō: Mystical palm" **almost immediately Tanjiro's injuries began to heal but naruto cut off the flow of chakra to his hand so that the unconscious boy would still have some bruises and scrapes

"It never ceases to surprise me how you do it." The jiji kept looking at the less injured boy with nothing short of amazement

"Like I said before it's a manifestation of physical and spiritual energy." After a couple of months of coming to this world naruto came to a conclusion that people did have have physical and spiritual energy just not to the extent that his world did

But sadly he found out that while everything has yin and yang humans seem to favor the physical while demons favor the spiritual

Total concentration breathing was such an example of physical because as far as he knew from urokodaki only swordsmen use breathing to enhance their physical capabilities such as prolonged stamina and increased strength

But from the information he got about demons they had abilities similar to ninjutsu such as an extraordinary healing factor or being able to control certain parts of the body but don't use techniques that enhance their body

Although this doesn't mean that demons were restricted to only yin

Looking over at the unconscious boy he grabbed the futon and softly dragged it across the ground so that Tanjiro would be across from Nezuko, who tried to get closer to her unconscious brother even while asleep

Looking over the two siblings, a smile came to his face from the clearly visible bond between brother and sister

Hell it made him wonder what could've happened if he ever had a sister

Turning his head to the old man who was watching him closely naruto let a fox-like grin cross his face

"Let's give him hell."

* * *

It was early in the morning and we find Tanjiro writing in his own personal journal before stopping to look at his sleeping sister a frown plastered on his face

Closing his book the boy put on his haori and looked at his sister once more as urokodaki got ready

"Let's go." Hearing the elder talk the student closed the door

* * *

**Don't worry this is just an appetizer I swear next week the chapters are going to be much longer**

**Also I hope you guys can understand that I won't always be able to follow my schedule of updating every week, I mean that I might upload a couple of days after my deadline that is Monday since I hope you understand**

**Ja Ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY **

**Beautiful readers I'm sooo sorry for not updating the past weeks but I've been busy like crazy. Having interims around the corner and being part of a sports team isn't as easy as I thought **

**Any how I'm not here to talk about my shame I'm actually going to answer some questions/theories from the review section so if you are curious about what you're fellow readers wrote read and if not just skip until you see the normal text**

_**YuukiAsuna-Chan**_**: Could be interesting. Though i imagine that Naruto won't actually do much fighting if any, as there is just nothing that posses even the slightest threat to him in this world even in his base form.**

**So here's hoping he will be more an observer.**

**/you are kind of right and wrong. You see naruto is insanely op so like god level so no one is going to hold a candle to him so he is going to to be an observer partially but he will only fight when the situation is dire(like inosuke vs father spider demon or Tanjiro vs rui at the end) so you are kind of right. But the thing is, why would anyone want to just end their fights in one hit (bless Saitama poor soul) so naruto is just going to play with his opponent or if he gets furious just completely recks them but yeah for the most part he is just going to prolong the fight or just watch a fight happen**

_**yesboss21: **_**I wonder if naruto will snizzed when he smell that flower something**

**I wonder why Tanjiro did not smell Narutos scent on yhe traps, and i wonder why he did not make a fuss when he was cleaned and bandaged. Had he already passout?**

**/no naruto isn't going to get high when he smells that flower because essentially he isn't a demon, in the previous chapters when naruto absorbed the Biju he actually only absorbed their chakra since that is what the Biju essentially are just poisoned chakra, so he just gained the ability to use their chakra without no ill effects and added more chakra to his reserves**

**/the reason Tanjiro didn't smell naruto is because he is a demi-god, when the blonde absorbed kaguya he absorbed everything because unlike the Biju kaguya was once human and therefore had a body but the moment that she ate that fruit she turned into a god so the reason why tanjiro couldn't smell him is because a mortal can't tell when there is something godly at work(think of the mist from Percy Jackson)**

**Also let me tell you that naruto isn't immortal since he isn't a god but the Biju and kaguya have boosted his life force and with his Uzumaki heritage he actually ages but will die after a few centuries so just think of it like slow aging **

**That's all folks hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

We find Tanjiro running down the mountain while being chased by a kunai throwing naruto, trying to accomplish his task and stay alive he couldn't help but think about his sensei's words along with the arrival of the blonde shinobi

**xFlashbackx**

In the mountains a serious urokodaki speaking to an equally serious Tanjiro

"I am a trainer. I literally train swordsman. There are many trainers, and each of them train their pupils with their own regimen in their own locations."

Unknown to Tanjiro, naruto is lazing around on one of the tree branches above the preteen, also listening to the old man speak

"To join the Demonslayer corps, you must survive the Final Selection process held on Mt. Fujikasane. Whether or not you're eligible for the Final Selection is up to me."

"I'm pretty sure you mean us urokodaki-jiji." Naruto finally speaks out

"!?"

Making an unintelligible noise Tanjiro whirls his head in surprise at the unknown voice whilst trying to locate where he heard it from

Turning to face his sensei the burgundy haired teen sees that his mask is facing the tree above him and so he cranks his head to look as well

He wasn't expecting horns to poke him in both eyes

Pulling away from the penetrating object, Tanjiro falls on his behind while grabbing his throbbing eyes

"Oops...you alright?" A lazy but equally worried voice invades his ears

Tanjiro momentarily stops caressing his eyes and slowly opens them painfully to look at the one who caused him pain

He almost fainted from seeing a demon in sunlight

Quickly standing up on his feet the haori wearing boy tenses his body and looks at his teacher only to pause when he doesn't see any form of reaction

"Sorry… still need to get used to these." Turning his head once more Tanjiro looks at the demon (finger quotes right here) but sees that the blonde isn't trying to attack

"Tanjiro." Hearing his sensei's voice the mentioned teen looks to face the old man

"This man is Naruto...he is going to be your mentor as well." Surprise is shown in Tanjiro's eyes

"Urokodaki-san but isn't naruto-san…a demon?"

"Ask him yourself." Sweating slightly at his sensei's bluntness the checkered wearing boy stared at the blonde

"...the horns and whiskers are due to my heritage." Naruto actually took some time to answer since he doesn't know if he is Ōtsutsuki or Uzumaki at this point since the whiskers came from being in his mother's womb while Kurama was sealed inside of her and the horns came after he absorbed kaguya

Snapping out of his thought the shinobi looked at the the preteen (not missing the look of disappointment in his eyes)

"As urokodaki-jiji said I'm going to train you too." An evil smile soon came upon his face unsettling Tanjiro greatly

The shinobi pulled out a kunai

"Run down the mountain...little mouse."

Even if the burgundy boy had many questions concerning the blonde he was able to see an aura that reeked a feeling of sadistic agony from a scary (formerly kind looking) shinobi so he hauled ass

Naruto watched the younger boy leave the area and a sigh escaped his lips before a spark was ignited within his heart

Matatabi always did love a good chase

* * *

_Starting today I'm going to keep a journal for nezuko_

Jumping over a rope Tanjiro moved his head just in time for a kunai to whir past his cheek

_I'm descending the mountain again today. I'm going to train my hardest so I won't die during the Final Selection, thankfully naruto-san is helping me _

Suddenly a log came from his right

Gasping in surprise the teen quickly ducked his head while the piece of wood narrowly missed him, before having to jump over another rope

_After repeatedly descending the mountain day after day, I'm learning to avoid how to avoid most of the dangers_

Running through the forest Tanjiro kept swerving left and right in order to dodge the shuriken that were thrown at him

_It's because I'm much stronger now, and because I'm even more adept at detecting scents than before_

Catching a whiff of metal, multiple kunai came out of the trees

Gasping in surprise once more, a sweating Tanjiro dodges to the right just in time for the knives to miss and hit a tree behind before having to duck as several shuriken flew over his head

_...the traps are getting more and more difficult _

Tanjiro almost fell into a pit filled with rusted and broken swords before he caught himself by slamming his hands and feet at the rims of the hole, sadly naruto walked on his back, a crazed smile plastered upon his face watching as the poor teen strained his muscles just to hold himself up and not fall down to his death

_They may really want to kill me_

* * *

Tanjiro is writing inside of his journal before taking a worried glance at his sleeping sister

_I made my descent today, sword in hand, but the sword really hampered my movement_

Tanjiro is running around as both naruto and urokodaki watch

Jumping over a root the teen continues his run before a rope snagged his foot and he was pulled up into the air several yards above the ground with the two mentors watching, one with indifference and the other with amusement

_With the sword, I can't stop getting ensnared in all the traps_

The hoisted boy is seen swinging around while shaking his body in an effort to escape his current predicament

* * *

"991!" Tanjiro is seen slashing his sword downwards while counting his reps

_I swing the sword today, well it's not just today I've been swinging the sword every single day, after descending the mountain I swing my sword until my arms nearly fall off_

"1000!" With a yell Tanjiro finishes all his reps

"500 more!" Until urokodaki appeared and demanded more

Shocked and pale faced the boy felt like he wanted to cry

"With 100 sit-ups and squats after!" The blonde spoke out from behind urokodaki

Tanjiro did let a few tears fall down

* * *

Tanjiro is writing in his journal once more but the fatigue from the day is taking its toll as he struggles to remain awake

Eventually he couldn't resist the temptation any longer and fell asleep sitting up, pen in hand

The door to the room opened, before a blonde shinobi walked in

Letting out a sigh naruto carefully removed the pen from the boys grip before picking up the teen and laying him down on the futon where he was supposed to sleep

Covering him up with some covers naruto blew out the candles before walking out of the room and closing the door

* * *

"Swords break easily." Urokodaki spoke to his student

_That's what he told me beforehand_

There was some rush straw in the middle of the ground, urokodaki was holding the hilt of his sword and was pointing it downwards while Tanjiro looked at him, naruto was just sleeping on the ground nearby

_Though it's strong vertically, it's weak horizontally, so...you need to apply the force straight along the blade_

The elder cut the straw diagonally with ease

_The blade's direction and the direction in which you apply the force must be exactly the same_

A stunned Tanjiro looked with amazement while naruto let out a small snore

_And he added "If you ever damage the blade, in other words, break it, I'll snap your bones as well" in a threatening tone of voice_

Tanjiro's face went from amazement to frowning until it became fearridden, naruto's stomach growled in response

* * *

Tanjiro stirred from his sleep expecting to look at his journal only to see darkness

Turning his head Tanjiro looked at the silhouette of his sister

"Nezuko...I'll keep working hard, okay?" Quietly getting out from the blankets the burgundy boy lit a candle before continuing to write in his journal

Outside of the room naruto let an exhausted sigh escape his lips when he heard several sounds that indicated Tanjiro was awake

"The gaki is more stubborn than me...I'll need to follow him at this rate."

* * *

A sword holding Tanjiro and urokodaki are standing in the middle of a field a little ways apart from each other

The teen is looking straight at his master until his vision starts to waver to the right

"Eh?"

Falling to the ground Tanjiro let out a grunt of pain as his sensei stands above him

_Today I did nothing but fall. Training to break my fall and get up quickly from any position_

Standing up the teen tried to move only for a rock to hit him in the leg

Falling to the ground Tanjiro looked around just to find naruto with a basketful of rocks at the ready

_Along with ignoring the pain that my opening can give me_

Standing upon once more Tanjiro started to run forwards, raising his sword above his head with both hands the teen began running full sprint—with a war cry and a comically determined expression—at urokodaki

_I wield my sword and charge Urokodaki-san, really trying to kill him_

The elder just opened his stance

_In contrast, Urkodaki-san is barehanded and unarmed_

Speeding forward the former hashira grabbed the hem of Tanjiro's shirt and threw the screaming boy behind him

_But he's ridiculously powerful! He flings me away to roll on the ground every time_

A rock hit him in the hands forcing the burgundy haired boy to drop his sword and drop to the ground...painfully

_Naruto-san has precise aim too!_

* * *

Tanjiro opens the door to his and Nezuko's room just to find her sleeping..like every other day

Closing the door the teen walked towards his sister until he was only a foot away from her

"I'm home, Nezuko." With a downcast face the orphan walks to his desk to write in his journal once more

Never noticing the shinobi open the door and place down food on the wooden floor before leaving

* * *

_Today I learned breathing techniques and some forms _

"Total Concentration Breathing?" A bewildered Tanjiro looked at his sensei

"That's right." Nodding his head ever so slightly to his pupil

"And I'm going to teach you all ten of the Water Breathing forms."

A meditating Naruto just let out a chuckle, thinking about how fire would've suited the emotion driven boy more

"Remember to take a long breath so the oxygen flows into every cell in your body. This will enhance your body's natural healing power, and both stabilize and energize your spirit."

'Mmm, it's the same thing he said to me when I first started' it amused the shinobi that urokodaki was saying it word for word, like he did so many months ago

"Relax your upper body, while bracing your lower half."

Tanjiro tried to get into the best stance he could with the description

"All right breath!"

Tanjiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before letting it out softly

"GAHAA!" Only to gasp for breath when urokodaki hit him in the stomach with the palm of his hand

"Wrong!" Standing up the elder watched as the teen bent his legs and grabbed his stomach all the while releasing gasps of pain

"Next! Forms!"

Tanjiro adopted a sumo looking stance

"Right! Like this?"

"Wrong!"

"Like this?"

"Wrong!"

"This?"

"Wrong!"

"This?"

"Wrong!"

Getting tired of all the goofy stances urokodaki then hit Tanjiro in the stomach a multitude of times before relenting and letting the boy let out his screams of pain

_I get yelled at for not bracing my stomach and clobbered to a pulp_

Naruto just found all of this hilarious and had no problem letting out chuckles at Tanjiro's suffering

* * *

_Next he told me to become one with the water _

Both sensei's and student are on top of a cliff overlooking a waterfall

Tanjiro peeks over the ledge

"Get in there." Before he was kicked in the ass by the stoic elder

Staying in the air Tanjiro let his frightened face be shown before he desperately tries to run on air

Sadly gravity had to take its toll and the teen began to plummet into the waters

"Nezuuukoooooo!"

A painful splash into the water was what he got

Naruto and Urokodaki looked over the edge just to see the burgundy teen laying face first in the water...drifting away

The blonde looked at the elder, he couldn't stop the dry look come onto his lazy face

"You are a horrible being."

All he got was a twitch of the cheek

* * *

Tanjiro is standing under the waterfall while clasping his hands

"Nezuko! I am water!"

Sadly having a waterfall upon your back is difficult so Tanjiro was pushed to the ground by the weight of the water

_And now it's been six months since nezuko was last awake. Urkodaki-san summoned the doctor right away and had him examine her, but found nothing wrong_

Walking up to his sister, Tanjiro looked over at her sleeping form

_But it's not normal for her to stay asleep like this_

Crouching down the older brother checked her forehead

_I was scared, I worry that one morning I'll wake up to find her dead. Not a day goes by that I don't worry _

Sitting up the teen never let his eyes stray in fear of her being gone the moment he looked away

_But luckily naruto-san is always there to reassure me_

A firm hand came upon his shoulder, making the teen flinch a little

Turning his head the haori wearing boy looked at his senior only to be met with a warm comforting smile

"It's going to be alright, she has your stubbornness after all."

Letting out a shaky nod the burgundy haired boy stood up and rubbed the tears that were fogging up his vision before letting out a smile of his own

"Let's go jiji is waiting."

"Hai!"

* * *

_My descents are getting more dangerous and the air is even thinner where I train_

Tanjiro is running down the mountain once more and like before naruto is throwing his weapons at the teen

Jumping to avoid a shuriken that was aimed at his leg the teen then grabbed onto a nearby branch and swung himself higher to avoid several kunai aimed at his head

_Naruto-san has also taught me to make use of the environment _

After gravity began to take its toll on the teen, he started to flip forward and landed with a roll

Keeping up the momentum Tanjiro was able to land on his feet and continued his sprint so he could exit the forest dodging knives all the way through

Behind him naruto was grinning

'He's gotten more aware...that's good'

_Naruto-san has also gotten more dangerous _

Deciding to test his student(?) some more the shinobi began to speed up some until he was a couple of feet behind him

Putting away the tools he had, naruto grabbed the hilt of kubikiribocho

"Be prepared." A cool breath was blown into Tanjiro's ear

Gasping in surprise Tanjiro tried to frantically speed up

"**Bijuu Art: Ichibi: RockFall"**

Slamming down his blade the earth began to shatter as several tons of rock were suddenly crushed and turned into sand several meters down

After his makeshift pitfall naruto jumped up onto the nearby trees and sheathed kubikiribocho in order to watch how Tanjiro would escape his predicament

Although he did have his hand on the chokuto

With wide eyes the teen tried to run out of the radius, almost losing his step on several occasions

Noticing that he was progressively starting to get lower in the ditch he jumped from a falling rock and was able to grab onto the rim of the pitfall

Struggling to pull himself up the teen used his feet and legs in an effort to push himself up, he was rewarded soon enough though when he managed to get both his arms onto solid ground, all he had to do was pull the rest of his body

Gasping for breath once his whole body was on safe ground the terrified teen looked at the ditch just to find several feet of sand at the bottom

"Don't be distracted by the aftermath." A chilling voice spoke from behind the teen once more, causing the burgundy haired boy to once more sprint away

Sadly a chokuto wielding naruto wasn't going to make it easy

"**Bijuu Art: Nibi: Hells Grounds"**

A blue fire hotter than the sun suddenly enveloped the chokuto

Piercing the ground the fire began to spread until the soil was bathed in flames

Tanjiro meanwhile had climbed a tree the moment he saw the chokuto

_I have long forgotten how to question naruto-san and his abilities_

Catching his breath for a second Tanjiro began to run along the branches of every tree in the vicinity (just how he was taught) realizing the ground wasn't safe for the moment

_But as of right now naruto-san has only used the same two moves and it scares me to know that he has more hidden… I fear for my safety_

* * *

Tanjiro is now seen sliding down a slope but it was noticeable that his clothes were burned and covered in dirt...along with several cuts and tears, naruto was sliding behind him but was swinging kubikiribocho so the teen had to constantly jump and roll just to not be bisected

Next he is seen climbing the edge of mountain sadly he lost his footing when he tried to grab a branch only to flinch when a shuriken cut straight through the root, thankfully he was able to grab onto the ledge and pull himself up

_Time and time again, I think I might die_

* * *

Tanjiro cut in half a box covered in knives before naruto (and clones) began to throw several knives at the teen from different directions

Getting into the stance he was taught, Tanjiro used the flat of his sword successfully blocked and redirected all the knives that were thrown at him

Naruto let a grin come to his face before walking up to Tanjiro and petting him in the head just as the sun was rising

* * *

"We have nothing more to teach you." Both urokodaki and naruto stood before a slouching and gasping Tanjiro

_A year after I arrived at Mt. Sagiri they told me all of a sudden…_

"The rest is up to you! Whether or not you can improve to the next level."

Straightening his back Tanjiro looked at both of his teacher just to notice the small grin on naruto's face

"Follow me."

* * *

The three were walking through a snow-covered forest

Tanjiro looked on in wonder as he had never been to this part of the mountain

Naruto mind was on different matters

In the year that had passed he was only able to finish Isobu's form and had only partially started to work on Son Goku's

This was a major setback since in only a few months time was he able to finish both Shukaku's and Matatabi's forms but now he had only finished one in the span of a year

This was mainly because he helped Tanjiro every day and could only practice during the nights

But he had made the decision to follow Tanjiro on his journey, the teen had worked his way into his heart much like Konohamaru had once did and now he looked at Tanjiro like a little brother

The Final Selection was in a year and he wanted to finish all of the bijuu's forms before that time

This meant that he would have to spend all of his time focusing on creating the forms and to master them

Sadly this also meant he wouldn't be able to help Tanjiro with his next trial

Suddenly the elder came to a stop

The teen looked before them and couldn't help a gasp from coming out of his lips

In Front of the three there was a huge boulder tied with ropes and the same ornaments

"If you can slice this boulder, I will allow you to enter the Final Selection."

Disbelief was shown on Tanjiro's face as he looked to face the elder before looking at the boulder once more

'Is a boulder...something you slice? Something you can slice with a sword? I don't think I can do it...my sword will snap!'

This time it wasn't disbelief that was shown on his face but despair

Urokodaki started to walk away

"Urokodaki-san, please wait! Urokodaki-san!"

The elder never stopped walking

_After that urokodaki-san never taught me anything again_

Turning his head Tanjiro looked at his last hope...naruto

"Naruto-san-"

But he stopped talking the moment a firm hand laid upon his head

Looking up he saw that naruto had an uncharacteristic frown on his face… it wasn't a bad frown but more of an apologetic one

"Tanjiro."

The teen now paid his attention on the shinobi

"How do you plan on growing stronger?" The question caught the teen off guard. Taking a small moment to ponder the question the burgundy boy began to speak

"Both you and urokodaki-san could teach m-" But he was interrupted

"That's where the problem lies, how do you expect to become better if someone's always giving you the answers?" That brought a pause to the young teens thoughts

Sighing naruto looked at his junior

"The first demon slayers-" Tanjiro's attention was now solely focused on the topic

-had no one to teach them how to kill demons, but they were still able to kill them and became the most powerful swordsmen of their time...want to know how?"

Tanjiro gave a silent nod

Dropping his legs naruto sat on the ground and motioned Tanjiro to sit as well

"Pain and experience." All the blonde received from the the teen was confusion

"It took a long time for people to figure out how to kill a demon without the sun, and during that time many humans suffered. Whether it be through the loss of a friend or a family member, humans always lost someone precious to them each day that passed...until a demon was killed with a blade made of a certain metal." Tanjiro was soaking up all the words naruto spoke like a sponge to water

"It was the greatest kind of news people had received but there wasn't enough of the blades to go around. At the time, the samurai had inhabited the land and as far as I know they were the only ones who knew how to use a katana,so it was obvious to who the blades were sent, so for those that weren't fortunate enough to learn from a samurai had to be self taught until they met someone one who would teach them."

Looking Tanjiro in the eyes naruto spoke once more

"The humans who taught themselves were the ones that survived in the end, they were the ones that were prepared to learn the ways of the blade even if they didn't know how to use one, using the experience they gained through their own teachings gave them an advantage over others that were taught."

Standing up naruto began to walk away

"Humans get stronger when they are prepared, you already know the basics of what we have taught you, although it is up to you Tanjiro if you're willing to teach yourself."

Turning his head slightly, a light smile came upon his lips

"But I know you will."

Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves soon after

_That day naruto-san also left me…but he didn't leave without teaching me one final thing_

Tanjiro stood up from the ground before looking at the boulder

_Your own efforts are what make you stronger_

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for now **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and review in the comments for any questions so I can answer them in the next chapter**

**Also like in a previous chapter I said I was going to make a new naruto x kimetsu no yaiba and I will (don't worry I won't abandon this one) make it somewhere in mid to late October so be prepared for that**


End file.
